


你有本事炸星球，你有本事求婚啊？

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22250128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: “那破玩意儿，戒指。”贝吉塔缓慢地说，“到哪里去弄？”
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	你有本事炸星球，你有本事求婚啊？

**Author's Note:**

> 贝吉塔/布尔玛，求婚梗。重看漫画还是觉得这对好萌。未来大特说贝吉塔和布尔玛没有结婚，但是布欧篇贝吉塔说布尔玛是他老婆，所以打倒西鲁之后到布欧篇之前的某个时间，他们大概是结婚了吧。

事发时间是西鲁被打倒后第三年的某个早餐时分。

“喂，女人，你结婚没有？”

布尔玛就只是侧开一点，好让厨师把堆得高高一摞滋滋冒油的肉排摆到她和贝吉塔之间——真是的，谁会大早上吃这么多肉啊？不管多少次，她都怀疑赛亚人的肚子里装着胶囊，或者时空隧道。

“在你叫我的名字之前，我什么都不会回答你的。”布尔玛满意地打量着她均匀裹了一层蜂蜜的煎饼，这才是人类该享用的美味早餐嘛。

贝吉塔立刻把牙齿咬得咯咯响，真是好预测啊。她美美地咬了一口煎饼，眯起眼做出非常享受的样子，打定主意不去看桌子对面的赛亚人王子。只要贝吉塔没气到砸碎桌子毁掉早餐，她才不会放低要求去讨好他。有时候布尔玛甚至会做得更过分一点，她越来越有把握，这位王子先生不会炸死她再毁灭地球啦。

“你不要得寸进尺，布尔玛！”贝吉塔咆哮道，锤了桌子一拳，肉排们集体弹跳了一下。

要不是布尔玛知道这连桌子都砸不碎的一拳对贝吉塔来说挠痒痒都算不上，这场面倒是挺吓人的。不过算啦，她就迁就一下坏脾气王子好了，买桌子也是很麻烦的呀。

“好啦，你有在房子里见到过我丈夫吗？”布尔玛说，歪着脑袋让视线绕过过高的肉排堆，“如果我结了婚，怎么可能不跟丈夫住在一起？你到底知不知道地球人‘结婚’是什么意思啊？”

对贝吉塔没常识的问题，布尔玛早就习惯了。王子殿下以赛亚人的骄傲自居，可对地球事物的了解简直跟小时候的悟空一样（好像现在的悟空也没有很大差啦），他每次屈尊降贵对布尔玛发问，却问些地球小学生都知道的问题，布尔玛忍笑真的忍得很辛苦诶。

“我当然知道结婚的意思！”贝吉塔暴躁地说，撕了一口肉排（吃相真粗鲁！），“我还知道地球女人在你这个年纪早就该结婚了！”

好哇，居然敢讽刺她老！她布尔玛只会比十七岁少女时更魅力四射好么！

“我爸爸那一辈的人才会觉得女人非在年轻时结婚不可呢！”布尔玛气冲冲地说，“再说我想结婚的话，随时都可以结啊！”

“你想找谁结婚？”贝吉塔冷冷地问，就好像他打算杀掉布尔玛的结婚对象似的。不对，他真的有可能那样做！杀死一个普通地球人跟对他跟捏死一只虫子也差不了多少吧！

“你问这个干什么？”布尔玛有点好奇，“是担心婚后我的财产被拿走，你没有地方住吗？放心，到时候我会签好婚前协议的啦！我家里的客人一个都不会被赶走！”

咦？贝吉塔好像更生气了……啊啊，不会是因为占有欲吧？布尔玛突然想到，虽然不知道赛亚人有没有一夫一妻的婚姻制度，但贝吉塔肯定是会把自己的东西牢牢抓在手里的男人，要是布尔玛带着他的孩子嫁给别的男人，他肯定不会准许的。这么想的话，还真是麻烦又可爱呢。

“我只是赏脸住在你这里，不需要靠着你来生活！”贝吉塔吼道，“别搞错了，女人！”

布尔玛的耳朵都有点嗡嗡响了，不妙啊，这样下去贝吉塔大概又会把墙上打个洞然后飞走吧。上一次他跟布尔玛生气的时候，差点改变了青藏高原的地形，小动物们很可怜啊。

“是是，我说错啦。”布尔玛举起两只手，“高贵的赛亚人王子才不需要依靠我这种美丽又柔弱的地球女人生活呢。”

“哼。”

呼。布尔玛悄悄松了口气，虽然已经掌握了诀窍，可是跟贝吉塔交往还是好难。不过这只是她悄悄在心里说交往而已哦，毕竟他们住在一起，经常上床，还有个三岁的儿子，就算没结婚，怎么想也都是交往状态吧。可是赛亚人好像根本没那根筋，悟空答应琪琪结婚的时候，连结婚是什么都不知道，贝吉塔当然也好不到哪去。他们这些人满脑子都是秀肌肉打架，彻彻底底的不解风情，虽然贝吉塔有点在乎她，可是要跟他谈恋爱，根本就是不可能的事。

算啦！她布尔玛才不在乎结婚不结婚，她可是世界首富，要什么有什么，贝吉塔也只不过是她消遣的情人而已！

“赛亚人有固定的生育搭档，叫契偶。”贝吉塔说，可能是布尔玛的错觉吧，听起来有点闷闷的，“通过战斗力测试来决定。”

“啊？你们结婚之前还要打一架？”太可怕了吧，不小心把对方杀掉怎么办？她可是见过赛亚人打架的场面的。

“是契偶，不是什么愚蠢的结婚！”贝吉塔不耐烦地说，“契偶的结成是为了诞育在现有战斗力层次下最强的后代，战斗力测试通过仪器进行，匹配度至少需要达到85%。”

“那要是跟不匹配的人生了孩子怎么办？”

“不可能的。没有经过契偶结成仪式，赛亚人不可能受孕，跟契偶以外的人是不可能生孩子的。”

“好野蛮啊。”布尔玛皱起脸，“那战斗力低下的人，就不可能跟战斗力高的人结婚咯？”

“后代的战斗力与父母双方的战斗力不是完全挂钩的，重点在于基因的匹配。”贝吉塔说，“有很多契偶之间战斗力相差悬殊。”

“这样的话，战斗力高的人，岂不是可以随便杀死契偶？”

“杀死契偶是死罪，被处死后尸体也会被斩碎流放到太空中。”

“喔……”布尔玛慢慢点头，真是有意思的社会模式呢，虽说为了战斗这个目的很无聊。“那，要是不喜欢自己的契偶怎么办呀？难道不能离婚吗？”

“没有那个必要，契偶只是为了生育后代结成的，用不着喜欢。”啊，贝吉塔今天的解释还真是格外耐心呢，“想跟谁上床都可以，只有私自进行仪式、跟不匹配的人生孩子，才是犯罪。”

“原来是开放式关系啊，真是的，不知道该说你们赛亚人是先进还是落后。”

“切，别用你们的地球词汇形容赛亚人。”

可是贝吉塔跟她说这个干什么呢？而且他今天还突然问到结婚的事，啊，该不会……

“你想叫我做你的契偶吗？”她把手臂抱在胸前，“我连赛亚人都不是耶！”

“我说过了，契偶是为了后代战斗力。”咔吧，贝吉塔捏断了叉子……紧张了？“从卡卡罗特的孩子来看，赛亚人与地球人的混血儿貌似有着强大的战斗力。而且我们没有进行过结偶仪式，你却生下了特兰克斯，说明生育混血种会少掉很多制约。在没有条件进行仪式的现在这很方便。”

这，这是布尔玛听过最荒唐的求婚，不对，求偶！居然会在追求女孩子的时候明目张胆地说“我只是想要你给我生孩子”这种话，也只有这外星人了！倒不是布尔玛会介意再给特兰克斯生个弟弟或者妹妹，可是也不能就为了这个就把她绑在贝吉塔身边吧！赞美一下她的魅力会死吗？！

“我才不会当什么契偶呢！想叫我给你生孩子，死了这条心吧！”

布尔玛只觉得眼前一花，她的后脑勺就砸在了墙上，贝吉塔的手还卡着她脖子。她勉强睁开眼睛，看到贝吉塔凶狠地瞪着她，额头上都爆出了青筋。惨了惨了，这高傲残忍的赛亚人被她的拒绝激怒了……

“咳，咳！你干什么……”她捶打对方的手臂，结果当然是差点弄断自己手指，“你杀了我……就没人给你生孩子了！”

唔，贝吉塔居然真的为了这句话松手，死脑筋的赛亚人王子，他完全可以找别的地球女人生混血孩子啊……布尔玛滑到地上，不停地咳嗽，眼泪汪汪。

“为什么？！”贝吉塔咆哮道，“难道你想做别人的契偶？是卡卡罗特吗？”

这下布尔玛连生气都快生不出来了，拜托，换成任何一个正常的地球男人，都会先怀疑她的前男友雅木茶，而不是跟她毫无浪漫关系的有妇之夫孙悟空吧？！这话可不能说，万一贝吉塔咻地飞出去把雅木茶给杀了，就惨了。

“跟别人没关系，我只是不想和一个只对跟我生孩子感兴趣的男人在一起而已！”布尔玛说，“不管你那个战斗至上的赛亚人脑筋怎么转，我可不认同你们那套！我可以给你暖床生孩子没有错，但是你不能把我绑在你身边！”

“有什么不行？”

啊……细想起来还真没有什么不行。悟空死了，这世界上除了悟饭可能就没有人能打得过贝吉塔了，但布尔玛才不要为了这种理由向一个十几岁的小孩子求救。而且要是悟饭被贝吉塔打伤，琪琪绝对会在悟饭把她救出来之后杀掉她。老天爷啊，周围全是武力值破表的变态，她的生活为什么会是这样？

“那个，好像也没有什么不行的。”布尔玛赶紧示弱，想打消贝吉塔把她关在自己身边的念头，“我是说，契偶只是为了生孩子，对吧？也就是说只要给你生孩子，我的自由不受限制，想找男朋友也——”

“不行！！！”

贝吉塔的气一下子爆发出来，变成一阵狂风，可怜的布尔玛又被撞到了墙上。搞什么啊！她的忍耐是有限度的！

“那你想怎样？”她怒气冲冲，双手掐腰，“你要契偶，那就照你们赛亚人的规矩来啊！不是你自己说契偶用不着喜欢对方，也用不着忠诚吗？”

“不行！”贝吉塔还是那个词，蛮不讲理！

“难道你跟我生孩子的时候就能跟别的女人在一起，我却不行？这也太不公平了！我不接受！”布尔玛说，“要么你就老老实实做你的契偶，要么你就向我求婚，发誓只要我一个！”

贝吉塔过了好久才从牙缝里挤出下一句话：“你要我……请求你嫁给我？”

“没错，还得单膝跪地、奉上戒指，这是地球人的习俗！”发现他不想杀自己，布尔玛的胆子也越来越大。

她就是呛呛贝吉塔而已，看外星王子拿她没办法的生气样儿她就高兴——反正他也不会做的吧！

这次贝吉塔阴沉沉地瞪了她更长时间，啧，她是不是做过头了？她可不想再乘着飞行器飞到寒冷无人区把贝吉塔喊回来啊！

“那破玩意儿，戒指。”贝吉塔缓慢地说，“到哪里去弄？”

布尔玛目瞪口呆，贝吉塔问她戒指的事哎，他不会打算为了求婚打劫珠宝店吧？要是那样……那样的话她可以十倍赔偿被打劫的店，再给店家免费做宣传！

呃，不过警察可能有危险……朝贝吉塔开枪，搞不好子弹会弹到旁边伤及无辜啊……

“好啦好啦！戒指我来弄！”她赶紧说，“你就负责给我戴上就好！下跪也免了！嗯我看就请大家来聚一聚，反正你没有人类身份也没法结婚……”

“你是说有了戒指还不行？”唔！语气又危险了……

“结婚这种事情，心意最重要！”布尔玛解释，“最要紧的环节是在大家的见证下发誓我们属于彼此，这样就够啦！不过有一点契偶的规则你一定得遵守，那就是你不准杀我！”

“像你这种战斗力还不到五的女人，用不着我动手杀。”

贝吉塔还是那副不屑的口吻，可布尔玛敢断定，他在努力不笑出来呢。

“只不过是个地球女人，居然想拥有赛亚人王子。”

“我才没有想拥有呢。”布尔玛大胆地捧住他的脸，贝吉塔肯定有一千个机会躲开，可她成功了。“我——早——就——拥——有——啦。”

“切。”

接下来的事情，嗯……小朋友可不能看哦。

当天晚些时候，布尔玛躺在她的王子身边，心想自己是不是太心软了，居然让他这么容易就过关。要知道，他一句好听话都没有说！

可是看到贝吉塔平静的睡脸，她又觉得算啦，毕竟，心意最重要啊。


End file.
